


The Castle

by letmelarryyou (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: It's an AU, M/M, Niam - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry, one direction - Freeform, team larry, they are warriors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/letmelarryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Harry was just a young boy when he lost his parents to the monster, Louis Tomlinson. He was tortured and mangled with from a young age in the Dark Castle. Once Harry finally escaped,he met two amazing lads who also lost their loved once. The three joined up as a team of Elite fighters and pledged to keep their people safe. But one day a new mission was assigned, but not just any mission.It’s at the Dark Castle and this time they have to kill the monster that resides within there. But.Will he die? Will this reunion lead to death? Or Love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 **Chapter 1:**       

   The past, a time where people forget the horrors they had experienced. Expecting the future is what most people would do, but not for this young boy named Harry Styles. Harry could never forget his past, even if he wanted to. When he was 12 his village was raided by  Louis’ clan, a man that has devious desires. Harry ran for his life, but was kidnapped by the terrible man. His foster parents were killed right in front of him and he couldn’t do anything about it. He was taken to a distant castle called the Demon Heart. Louis held Harry by the neck and threw him into the sad and somber prison cell. except that wasn’t it… every night Louis would- 

             Suddenly, everything went black and Harry jumped up, he looked in the mirror, “It was only a nightmare of that stupid bastard Louis.” I guess I could never get rid of this hideous memory.” Harry was now 18 and he joined an elite team of warriors, they fight for those who are weak, against many unwanted demons.

            “Hey,” it was Niall, Harry’s friend in the team, “Why are you sitting here so sad, come on we got a new mission! Haha, I am like so excited!” 

             Niall was one guy who was always cheery and made Harry smile no matter what. Niall was a tall young guy.. He was only 19 years old yet he had a mind of a Kindergartener. But that’s what he loved about him. His figure was unique. His stucture looked like those cute hot models in which men or women would take advantage of. Except Harry would never do that. Never. Niall wore a long green robe. He had just taken a shower and had set off to hear about that new mission. He grabbed Harry’s hand then took him to the meeting room where Liam was sitting.

             “Guess what we got a new mission. We need to find the Demon Heart and kill that demon called Louis…. strange name for just a demon.. hmm i expected it to be more frightning,” affirmed Liam.

            Liam was another member of the team. He was really kind hearted. Although times were tough for him as a kid he fought strong. All of then had. Niall was abandoned at age 4 and had to live through life on his own and that was until they had all found each other at age 15. Liam was more like a father on the team. He took care of the two more than himself. He loves them. He lost his parents in an accident when they had gone to a sanctuary. The place had evil spirits in which engulfed the souls of his loved ones. He was left alone. But for Harry.. his story was different. He was violated…

 ”HEY!” Niall leaped up to Harry’s lap.. He knocked Harry down on his butt on the floor, “You alright there Hazza?”

“Don’t call me that Niall!!” He pulled him off then walked up from the floor into a sofa seat.

“Come on.. you like that! Right.. HAZZA?” Niall then leaned into his face just millimeters away from his lips. Those tender.. man lips. Ya sure.. man lips.

“Ahem..” Liam coughed from his spot and the two then pulled apart blusing.

Harry could’ve sworn that he saw a hint of jealousy in his eyes. He then came back to his sense. “Wait .. what do you mean .. we have to go to Louis’.. castle?”

“Well that’s what i just said. This man was seen searching and terrorizing villages. The strange thing is he isn’t an ordinary demon. They say he’s so excrusiatingly handsome. I was pretty shocked. they say he was… so … human.” Liam was then lost in thought.

“Well.. when do we start?” Niall rocked on his heels from where he stood.

“Next sundown.. probably next week. He comes at every full moon.. They say he gets more at that time and by more … i mean victims. We will attack him at that point. Except the people of all the villages i had gone to say that it seems he was looking for something. i don’t know. but they say he was looking for some boy.. except when they ask the name he doesn’t answer. Then all of a sudden he lets out his attack.” 

“Oh..” Niall sighed and sat down with a thud.

Harry though.. knew what he wanted. he was looking for him. Always.. It’s his it never changed…  His past came back. That disgusting past that made him filthy..

“I-I’m gonna go take a shower..” He shuddered and headed his way to the bathroom.

Liam and Niall nodded… Liam though couldn’t help but worry that there might be something wrong with him.. But what was it?

Harry stripped off from his clothes as soon as he reached his room. He then turned the knobs of his hower. Trying to search for the perfect temperature that adjusted with his body. He felt the cool yet warm water go down his naked body. Just as the water flooded in the bathtub… his memories flooded in as well.

~FLASHBACK~

“NO NO PLEASE-” Harry’s mouth was gagged with a huge woolen peice. He fought on the ropes that restrained him to a bed. The bed where everything took place…. the torture. 

“Shut. Up.” Louis snapped. The man. the demon. What ever he was.. he was the one behind this.

“MMPHMPH!” Harry shouted and yelled but all that came out was a muffled mph-. He had continuously tugged on the ropes that tied him to a bed post that was in the corner of a big black room.

Louis leaned in and got on top of the younger boy’s body. He hitched in a breathe as his crotch rubbed against Harry’s He felt the urge of needing more friction. Harry had already burst into tears. This happened to him every night… and each night was a new technique all created by the hideous beast above him.

Harry felt the burns that were being placed onto his wrists from all the pulling he has done against the ropes. He kept trying even though it was no use. Louis slowly crept his hand against Harry’s warm body. Because he can’t get the shirt over his head. He ripped it right off. Harry couldn’t help but whimper at the sudden force. 

“You.. have a nice body Harry..” He smirked evilly above the young crying boy.. 

“Mmph!! MpMhpm!!!” Harry ferociously shook his head ..  He realized his legs wee lose and began kicking at the man. He then aimed right on the face of his predator which caused some blood to seep throught the corner of his lips..  

“ahh.. Nice kick you have there. Too bad you have brought the worst..” Louis then leaped up from his bed and grabbed a few more ropes.. He took off Harry’s pants even though Harry continously kicked. Once his pants were finally off he split open his legs and tied each foot to the sides of the bed post.. All Harry was left in was his boxers. he was crying terrified.. This was not the first time but last time he was able to block him out. He never went all the way.. Never.  Before it was tough kisses and touches and blowjobs.. Now this man decided to go in him…  

Louis pulled out the knife that was beside him on a night post.. What was he going to do with that? “Harry…look at me..” Harry shook his head away but Louis held on to his chin and forced their blue and green eyes to meet.

“This you see here in my hand is a knife.. right? well hey.. i want to taste you from the body fluids to the blood you have under this soft skin. You are mine and if you ever escape I. Will. Find. You.”  

Harry had his eyes wide open and stopped whimpering.. he watched Louis’s hand and the knife as it traced onto his chest to his stomach and back to his chest.  ”This spot… looks good”

He then dived the knife into his chest and began tracing the letters that marked Harry.. His property.

“MPHPHMHPM!!!” Harry cried desperately as he felt his tears stream down his face and the terrible pain that shot up from his chest..

He felt his warm blood seeping down from his chest to the sheets of the bed. Louis then cleaned the deep cuts with his tounge licking every drip of blood. Harry continued to wince in pain as the markes burned..

“Yum” louis chuckled at the boy. “Now i shall dispose of this gag.. i wanna hear you as i travel time and  space, reaching whithin your body..” 

“LET ME GO!! AHH!” Harry screamed as soon as the gag was removed from his lips. The pain though still stayed. 

“Now I shall continue..” He slowly started peeling the other boy’s under wear down.. Harry continued to scream and cry although that had all went to waste.

“NO!!!” Harry’s voice echoed through the halls and rooms of the hollow castle the place where he was tormented, violated, and… raped..

~PRESENT~

“NO!” Harry didn’t realize he had been lost in though and was still in the shower. “No.. this.. this can’t be..” He looked down on his chest where his marks were.. where it said… “Sex Slave” None of the other guys in our group know.. only Harry did.. and he would sure to freak out if-

“Harry!?!?” Niall ran into the bathroom to check what was the shouting about. “What’s wrong. Are you ok?”

Shit.. Harry muttered to himself.. he quickly spun around and faced the other direction and made sure the shower curtains kept him covered.

Harry jerked his curls off from his wet face not sure if it was sweat ears or the running water, ” ya.. huh- oh Ya Niall I’m fine. Please go.. I am kind of naked ya know.”

“Hm. alright. Just don’t scream you scared the shit out of me.”

“Sorry mate.”

“it’s alright.” Niall smiled back at Harry who hid the shuddering thoughts that shook him.

He then left. Harry sighed “Phew..”

He turned off the running water, grabbing a towel and wrapping it loosely around his waist. he walked out of the steamy restroom and headed on to put on his clothes.

~~~

(Now I shall do it by p.o.v.)

Louis’ p.o.v.

“zayn… did you track him down?” 

“yes sir.”

“Good.. have the boys made that mission idea?”

“yes sir.”

“Excellent.. now go and do your part..”

“Alright.”

i sat on my chair that was in the center of my castle or what not.. good. everything is going accordingly to plan. Like i said.. Harry is mine….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Harry’s P.O.V.

~~~

I got out of the shower.. felt a bit better. I quickly put on my uniform. Don’t worry it ain’t like some of those lame suits. It was a black fitting suit. I thought it was pretty awkward wearing these things but they say having them tight against our bodies… make us look like sexy heroes.. So ya I just go with the flow. Quickly, I placed the suit over me. don’t want them to see this.. scar.

I went back to the room where the others had been sitting. Niall had a bucket of chicken (of course) and Liam was still on the huge main frame computer shit.. searching for that bastard’s lair.

“Hey.. Harry. are you alright?” Liam still had his eyes on the screen but had his attention on me too. Nice guy. Hmph.

“He screamed in the shower Li” Niall blurted out with a mouthfull of chicken wings I turned my head towards him and glared.. What the hell.

Before i could protest, “Harry… is that true?! What happened?Why?” Liam jumped from his seat and shuffled his way towards me.

Why was he so scared? “Liam… I’m fine mate just .. felt tense that’s all…” I tried looking away from his stare.. but he cupped my face and made me look at him.

“No… Let me tell you something… although you may never noticed this from us… we heard you scream. Every night. We’re worried about you.. please tell us what’s wrong.. We are watching you and when we.. we looked at you… there was something that we were sure of. You’re hiding somethin.”

I felt tears stinging in my eyes.. no no… “It’s nothing!!” I pushed his hands away from my face.. no. I can’t tell them.

“Harry… we heard your screams. We heard you cry. And when we came into your room… you were so broken.. We also saw you holding onto your chest…” Niall had also stood up placing his bucket of chicken down… standing next to Liam.

“I … just had nightmares” I felt my heart pulsing and my mind was going fuzzy…

“Really? You crying ‘let me goo!’ every time. Every night. was just ordinary nightmares? No Harry. Just. No.” Liam grew serious and Niall narrowed his eyes to focus on me better.

“F-Fine…” I closed my eyes… letting the held up tears stream down my face…..

~~~~~

We all sat down in a huddle. Liam had his hand rubbing my back and Niall held my hands gripping them tight… as if if he lets go.. i would be lost..

“Harry… tell us now.. please?” Niall whispered..

“Alright…” I took a deep breathe as Liam continued to rub my back.

“You know our new mission… The one to go and kill Louis… well. When. W-When i was younger… he attacked my village and killed my parents. Then .. I tried to escape but he caught me and took me ho-hostage… I thought having to stay there trapped in a small room was worse enough.. b-b-but what he d-did next just….” The thoughts came back in… The touch, the licks, the rape… It all just slammed back in… Harry’s voice cracked when he got to that part.. This time he didn’t hold back the tears.

“It’s alright Harry… continue”…Liam rubbed a bit harder to calm me down.

“He.. well after a week of staying in a crammed space.. He finally got me out. I thought i was going to be free but no no i was terribly wrong. That’s when the worst part began. He took me to a dark room I was sure the room wasn’t his.. but probably the room was where he did his. erm ugh ‘dirty work’. There… there was an empty bed.. he he gripped me by the neck.. and he tossed me… he ripped my clothes. Every peice. I cried but.. no use. He .. violated every part.. I was lucky he.. that he didn’t go .. all the way. But no i was wrong again.. After a month of being abused slapped whipped… violated.. touched.. he finally did what i feared most…” I sobbed.. Niall cried too.. he starred into my eyes … i cried more. God… i feel like shit. I continued, “He took me out of the room.. i was tired very tired after a month of putting up with his shit. He looked really cold and dark.. iwas terrified. He told me to come and i just obeyed.. Then out of no where… he.. he pushed me to the bed and tied me down… i tried kicking but that made it worse.. Then .. he.. pulled of my clothes. He was going all the way.. and he gagged my mouth and all i could do was make muffled sounds as he touched me again.. he pulled off my boxers and i laid there naked.. he said such.. such dirty things… i couldn’t take it… He even took a knife and…”

I hitched in a breathe… oh no i can’t tell them that! I looked down at my chest … big mistake..

“He what? Did… did he did something to your chest?” Niall asked his eyes wide in shock.

“No!I meant he..” Before i could react..the two pinned me to the couch. “NO ITS NOTHING!” I started crying again as they peeled my top off…

I heard two loud gasps.. after a moment of silence,”Oh Harry.” The two said in unison.

There right infront … my secret was revealed. The one i kept from them for years. But now the bold scars showed wide and clear in their eyes.. ‘Sex-Slave’ I cried and sobbed. This hurts.. not out but deep in me.. my tainted and dirty soul.

I sat up slowly as the two loosened their grips… i quietly wore my suit shirt back on.

“We can cancel this mission..” Liam suggested, but i shook my head.. i don’t want them to suffer a loss cause of me. Never.

They nodded their heads and gave me a small kiss on the cheek to asure I’m safe here with them. I love them.. cause they care for me. Then the boys set off quietly working on their stations in setting up.. but slower with a huge frown. I continued mine as well. I wiped my tears against my sleeve and took a deep breathe…

Well here goes nothing..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Harry POV

We finished packing our neccessary items and placed them in back packs. Times changed and we progressed in many of our technology… i was little and lived in a village… now i am a fighter and kicking ass with Liam and Niall.

“Harry… come on i tracked his place down and are you sure you can do this?” Liam walked beside me as we headed out of our lair.

“Of course I am… I’m older and i got out of there… where’s Niall?”

“He’s outside. Harry?”

“Hm..”

“How did you get out of there?”

I froze… do i have to tell them? Of course i do. “Um lets go ahead.. erm I’ll tell both of you.”

~~~~~~~~~

“HEY!Lets go guys!” Niall waved his arms around in excitement… well i guess it’s time to go.

“Niall calm down mate. We have to get to the Xenia hills. There were warnings, but i am sure we could handle it.” Liam smiled and went up to Niall, he whispered something in his ear. Niall made an ‘o’ face. I wonder what he said..

“Harry.. come on mate.” Niall was less jumpy. Liam must have reminded him about what kind of mission we were handling.

~~~~~~~~~

We walked what felt like miles going through the damn forests cutting trees… Not only that Niall kept crying for food every damn second.

Liam then spoke up.. “Harry could you tell us how you got out now? You are our best friend and if anything goes on your mind i would love to help you mate. We both do.”

“Ya Harry” supported Niall.

I gave out a big sigh, “Well… erm…after that night, i was terrified of him. He continued his different techniques and always… reached me.” Once again memories flooded in and tears stung my eyes, “I couldn’t take it anymore. One night… it was a new moon. I had no idea he was weak on that day.. till the day before i had snuck out and read these books. It said he was immuned to any attacks except for that day. He came into my cell one night… He grabbed me but before he attacked me.. i immediately took the knife that he always kept near his nightpost and jabbed it in his chest. It only kept him down for a while because it obviously takes more than that to bring him down. Even on a new moon night. I ran and ran through the corridors rooms dungeons and out of the castle. I guess i stopped at a safe distance because… he never found or got me. Days passed after my escape and i was afraid of people.. because i thought it was Louis in disguise… I-I roamed the streets in fear… afraid he might find me again and do worse things! Then i found out about that eliete school for those who want to do better after… certain events. That’s how i met you guys and now that I have experirence and you guys. I am positive that seeing him again will show me being stronger. I know that this time I’ll beat him. I will win.” I already started crying again in front of my pals.

They gave me a hug as i had my hands over my face. Trying to hide the shame.

“You are a strong man Harry…” Niall gave a kiss on my forhead. Then Liam.

“At least we know one thing!” piped up Niall.

“What?” hmm what does he mean?

“That he seems to have a weak spot on new moon nights…So we could get him or like kill him at that time.” Niall you brilliant arse. I love you..

“Ya! That’s right.. Harry! We can do this! I am pretty sure we will reach there at the time of the new moon! Just like maybe by tonight! We aren’t that far away for sure. Cause we have been traveling alot lately.. so I am pretty sure we’ll make it!” Liam was glad that we caught on to something new.

“Anyhow, You want to know Niall’s and my secret?” Liam smiled and pulled Niall to his chest and kissed his lips. Hm.

Wait.

What?

“You…are.. together?” I just stood there with my tears gone. I gave a smile.

“Yep! We were going to tell you sooner but you never looked suspicious … so it never actually come up. We got together in school when we were alone and got to know each other. We realized our sexuality was being interested in guys and ever since then we stayed together..” Niall smiled and nuzzled his nose with Liam’s.

“Is… is it weird to you?” Liam looked into my eyes.

“Of course not… you found out i was raped by a man. You guys being together is actually perfect. Besides… i thought you knew I was gay.” I replied smiling … you know The past was the past. I will kill Louis and get over it. I know I can.

They smiled. Probably glad that i was gay so it wouldn’t be so awkward at all.

Then…

There were sounds in the trees and bushes. We all became alert and had our backs facing each other. We activated our black suits and set our wrist guns. Ya haha like i said we progressed alot in technology since i was a kid.

“Stay alert” I whispered as a searched the vicinity with my eyes.

“Um.” …

We turned around. who was that?

“Who’s there?!” shouted Niall. There were a few more rustles till we saw a figure.

“Wait! Don’t attack! I’m just a wanderer.” the man seemed tan and had steep hair. Nice and sexy if you ask me. JUST SAYIN!

“Who are you?” I asked. He seemed familiar.. but i just can’t remember.

“I-I am Zayn Malik.” He said.. his name sounds familiar too. Maybe it’s just my imagination.

“What do you want?” asked Niall.. he panicked. I saw him grip Liam’s hand tightly.

“Um… i got lost.. could .. could you help me?” That Zayn sounds so familiar… but from where!?

“Uh… sure.” Liam smiled and came up to Zayn “So where are ya from mate?”

“Um.. i .. i ran away. Please i know you are the Elite Fighters. Please please could i join!” Zayn hopped around Liam.. haha cute!! Fuck… what’s wrong with me.

“Are you sure you can fight and we aren’t nor-” Liam was then inturrupted by Zayn.

“Yes I can! And i know you’re gay… i do. I am too!” Zayn smiled and looked at me. uh oh, “I can prove it to..”

I opened my mouth in shock.. “Wh-“

Then there were soft man lips on mine.. He took the opportunity of my gaping mouth and slid his tounge right through. Oh god. I stood there hands to my sides having no idea what to do with them.. He wrapped one hand around my waist to keep me stable and the other to cup my face. He continued and the other two just stared terrified or shocked.. well i guess shocked.

He then let go of me and stepped back. Zayn then faced the other two, “There… that was yummy… So can I join!” 

I stood there shocked.. What. The. Hell.

“What was that Zayn!?” I shouted and raised my voice.. What the…

“You want more? I would LOVE to!!!” He smiled and cheered around.

“Um.. i think that was enough although i don’t care if you like guys too or not..” Liam tried to hide his laughter.. and so did Niall. I stood there just waiting for that moment to explode.

“YAY! So I am in!?!”

“Ya.. I guess” Niall smiled at the cool boy’s smile.

“Then LETS GO! WOO!” Zayn then walked ahead and began leading the way.

“Zayn?” he stopped at my voice.

“Do you even know where we’re going?” 

“OH!!! Ya I forgot.. I don’t ahaha” Zayn gave a faint bit of laughter. He really did seem like he knew… but how would he.. Oh never mind.. just going to forget it.

We then all carried on!

~~~~~~~~~

Finally reaching at night, after terrible moments of cutting down trees, almost falling off narrow edges of mountains, and the … constant yelling of Niall for food. We made it. To the hell home. The place where.. i was transformed. In a bad way of course. But I’m alright now..

“Woah!!! This place is huge..duuude.” Niall just stared at the building right in front of us. We all stared at the huge size Well i was .. unimpressed.. 

“Let’s go?” whispered Zayn.

“Ya..” I agreed and the boys followed along as i led the way.. I know this place.. i still remember.. i still do. The leaves crunched under our feet.. and the wind was blowing across our faces.. giving feeling. It felt peaceful.. even in this shit shack.. i liked the view.. and the breeze.

We walked a bit farther… getting closer to one of the hidden entrances.. 

When Suddenly i heard a voice, “You came back?” Oh. No.

I turned around to see nothing but the one man.. One demon that tormented me all my life. I gripped onto my sword that hanged on my side. Wait. Where was Zayn, Liam, and Niall?

I tried peeking over and Louis just smiled, “Listen Harry… I can’t believe you are that naive. That boy you met in the woods.. was not an ordinary passer by. It was my assisstent…. and he took your friends captive.. I told you.. I would find you.. ” He came closer to me as i backed up till i hit the castle walls and couldn’t go back any more.

The wind blew across my face and curls as i took a dee breathe.. staring at those glaring eyes that looked back at me. “W-What do you m-mean?” Shit. Stuttering again.. showing my god damn weakness.

“What I mean is-” his fist slammed against the wall just a few centimeters away from my face.”That Zayn took your friends in a special place while I have you for myself. Of course he will be punished for … touching these lips…” he brushed his other hand over my lips. I hitched in a breathe. 

“Harry… I know you’re still scared of me. I could rip you up right here once more and you can’t even fight it…That sword is useless.. I planned all this.. i hunted and hurt others to catch your attention. I knew you were in a fighting team. The reason why i didn’t catch you was… because you would taste better when you become… a bit more masculine.” His hand then traced down my chest… i tried to control my breathing.. he kept tracing lines against my chest. “I am pretty sure you must feel stupid… you really think i wouldn’t have gotten you back? You are my.. sex-slave.. I let you go for a while so you could have your fun, but i knew with just a little of my strategic thinking.. i can have you in my hands once again..”

I can’t believe this… 

“Now… ” My eyes widened as i felt him punch my right cheek with his fist.. causing me to immediately black out.. I fell to the grassy floor.. as i saw the demonic beast hover above me as the world around me slowly began to go dark…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Niall’s Pov

What. The. Hell.

I woke up or at least i think i did. How on earth did i knock out? I tried to move but i felt my legs tied down and my arms were tied down to the side of my body. Damn. It was tight. I tried to wriggle free but it was no use. Not only that my damn weapon wasn’t with me. 

shit…

Where’s Harry and Liam? Oh.. and where the hell is Zayn. The realization hit me and i just felt like pounding my self with ham. (Yes ham, just cause I’m trapped doesn’t mean I’m not hungry). 

That Zayn must have done this. I tried to look around but the whole room was pitch black. “Hello? Anyone there? Um.. I’m still hungry ya know!”

“What the heck Niall?!?! At a time like this you’re thinkin of food? Mate you got problems..” what sounded like Liam mocked at my hunger issues. Well Gosh… I am a growing boy!! At least he’s here…

“Liam… is that you? What happened? Where’s Harry? Is there food? Are you tied up too?” I bombarded him with questions once i knew it was him..

“seriously Niall… Just forget the food now. Anyways erm. I think that Zayn knocked us out. all i remember is following Harry and reaching one of the exits, but then everything just went black after feeling a huge sting on my head.. Ugh. We should’ve known that there is no such thing as a random man prancing around in the forest and just randomly show his skills. Man I am such a freakin idiot.” either it was my imagination or Liam began to sob. 

No.. he shouldn’t cry.. He isn’t an idiot… ”Liam…. listen … you are not an idiot man. I love you. Even if this is like not the best time to actually discuss this, but I love you. If you didn’t know what was going on then what does that mean for me? Liam… I love you. You are the dream that i was hoping for. The dream that was on my wings as i flew in the skies. I even… love you more than food.” I blushed, Thank god that there was like no light in here.. I wouldn’t be able to live it down if he made fun of me. 

“Wow… Niall.. that’s .. that’s very sweet of you.,”Better than food huh?” I heard him trying to stifle his laughter..

“DUDE! I am serious! The reason why I’m saying this is ‘cause… well you know how in some movies the couple is in some bad or dangerous moment.. so they like confess and express everything about themselves to each other. Then if they were to die in any moment.. they would still be together!!..” The only light that appeared into the room now was from the lamp post that was now visible after some trees were swayed to a different direction.. 

Liam was crying..”That .. I know what you mean Niall. I love you too. Can’t wait to rip you apart and snuggle inside of you HA! But mate, thank you. You mean so much.. I love you alot..” 

I smiled.. i’m really glad that liam loves me a lot. Who knows what i would do if this was only one-sided…. Then i remembered… we’re trapped… And if Harry isn’t in here then-

“HOLY SHIT! Remember how Harry said that the demon, Louis, was like using him as a fuckin’ sex-slave?!? If he isn’t in here that could only mean-“

“Oh. My. God.” Liam stared at me with terror in his eyes. I am pretty sure that Harry can’t handle that demon on his own. We HAVE to get out of here…

“Liam, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!?!?” I started crying… who knows what kind of things that Louis might be doing to our Harry!

“We are going to get out of here! I trained all day and night for a reason Niall…” Liam made some grunts and a few twists and in a blink of an eye i saw him standing up on his feet. haha like a boss!

“Ok… NOW UNTIE ME!!!” I started jittering and smiling at my man. He is my sweet tender.. okay never mind i don’t want to end up drooling….

“Alright!” Liam came closer and as soon as he began untying my ropes there was a creeking sound coming from the halls..

“Going somewhere?” shit.. it was Zayn….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry’s pov

Ugh. My face hurts… I tried to move but my body felt insanely weak… i opened my eyes into a dim lit room. i turned my head and realized i was laying on a soft bed. Near the bed was where the dim lighting was coming from. Except where am I? this time it took all my strength i had in me to get up and sit on my bottom… 

Shit…

I only had boxers on…

Then the recent events flowed into me.. Dear god. i’m in Louis castle room… I frantically looked around the vicinity searching for the one i hope to never find.

But alas, there in front just few feet was the back of my worst enemy … Louis. i tried not to make a sound and just stared at the beast’s back….

“I see you are … awake mate?” I felt my heart freeze when i heard his voice..

He turned around and made that sweet smile, except behind it was nothing but a gate way to hell. Where a river of pain and sorrow flows though.. The true meaning of hell. “What the hell do you want!?!” I shouted.. i winced in pain. There was a bruise in my bottom lip causing it to pout.

“What do you think? It’s obvious i brought you to this same room for … a reason. You know what it is! Come on entertain me.. tell me all your sweet little dreams of .. escaping me.. You know. I like the fact that i let you go…” Louis then got up from where he sat and slowly walked towards the bed. i just watched as he shuffled closer .. closer… 

“You look.. much… more .. deelicious!!” he licked his lip and placed his knee on the mattress. He was getting even closer…. 

“GET. THE. HELL. AWAY. FROM. ME.!!!” I lunged back trying to escape him… his terrifying warmth…

No use. He held on to my wrists and pinned me down onto the bed. He pushed me down harder.. smushing up to my body. This can’t be! I struggled, but he was too powerful.. “No point in.. escaping Harry. Might as well give up and stay here.. Or else…”

I tried kicking him but he just entwined his legs with mine causing me to go immobile. his breathe was going against my neck.. Sending me chills. Bitch, “Or what?!?! Rape me?!? Bastard.. i don’t think so!” I pounced up and pushed him down.. off from the bed.. I tried running away but again he grabbed onto my wrists and pulled me to his chest. Holding me by the waist and tangling my fingers with him.

“ya.. Well that’s the point isn’t it? And one more thing.. ZAYN!!! COME IN HERE!!!” Louis shouted that name of that foul bitch who fuckin’ kissed me earlier. I can’t believe i almost let that slip through…. Deal with that ass after this Louis.. 

There were a few foot steps coming down the halls and finally he entered the room, “Yes?”

Louis held me tighter and suddenly pulled me down.. Then out of the blue he pulled out a few cuffs.. ugh now he’s got cuffs? Then clipped them on to my wrists and attached me to the head post. It was all too fast.. I couldn’t even realize in a blink of an eye what he was doing. This was all just too confusing… UGH!

“Come here..” he beckoned Zayn to come closer. I saw how he hesitated, but came forward anyways, Then..

THWACK~~

What seemed like a gunshot was actually Zayn getting slapped straight across the face by Louis.. My eyes widened when i saw his cheek fully covered in blood.. Was it that bad?!?!? Now I am seriously terrified.. I pulled on the cuffs. “LET ME GO!!! UNGH!!” I grunted while trying to pull on the cuffs, knowing my efforts would just go to waste..

”Oh Harry, scared?” He came closer and traced his fingers on my face.. I pulled away..,” Well don’t be… just yet. Zayn.. Now.. go get them in here!” He snapped at the teary Zayn who rubbed his cheek..

Wait.. Them? Does he mean-

“Please let him go!! Don’t hurt him!” I heard one of Liam’s shouts coming through. I turned my head.. facing the door where the voices were coming from.. I pulled my head up to see a gruesome scene…

“Harry..” I turned to Louis.. with tears streaming down my bruised face,”Do you want your friends.. to stay like this?!? Or will you be a really good kitty cat and remain here as my pussy!?!?” 

I looked back at the door where Liam was frantically crying and Zayn stood over the two.. Niall though he was.. horrible.. His face was tattered, clothing ripped, blood all over.. So much blood his hair looked red dyed…

“LET THEM GO!!!” i cried.. this .. this was just TERRIBLE!! 

“Aright.. so that’s a yes?” Louis smirked evilly and sat on the bed with that hellful smile of his… “Zayn take these out…. Make sure you gag and close them up first so they can’t get back here anymore… Don’t send them home, just send them somewhere… where they can never get back here again.. “

“NO! HARRY!?!?” Liam looked up from the knocked out Niall and into my face,”WE can’t LEAVE YOU!!!” 

“It’s for the best.. NOW GO!!” I cried looking away from him with my eyes closed..

“ahh.. yes it IS the best… NOW ZAYN TAKE THEM OUT!!” Louis snapped at the injured Zayn.. Zayn then lifted Niall’s body … like it was nothing and dragged Liam along.. I could see Liam slowly crying … I’m so sorry mate.. i am…

Once they left.. Louis looked at my helpless body… I pulled on the cuffs again… i cried and muttered things to him, but that just made him excited… This scene was just too … too familiar.. He slowly leaned over me..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Harry’s POV

I closed my eyes as I felt him lean closer and closer to my face. I tried pushing my head to the headboard but there was a stop and I realized I couldn’t move any further… There was a pause and I felt him just a few centimeters away from my face, his breathe was covering my face… giving me that heated feeling. I slowly opened one of my eyes, peaking through. There in front I saw him smiling large and wide staring at my pathetic state…

I pulled on the cuffs and muttered a small plea, “Let… let me go…”

“Uhuh … what I didn’t quite hear that…” Louis smirked with those hell eyes laughing…

I lifted my head and glared… I opened my mouth to shout and shook the cuffs with my hands, the boiling anger bursting within me, “I SAID LET ME G-“ 

THWACK~ 

My face was turned to the left direction, my eyes were wide and I slowly felt my face stinging to the extent where I could feel blood dripping… I felt tears slowly dripping from my eyes… kixing with the blood… I turned my head back towards Louis staring into his deep eyes… which became dark with lust. I was afraid. That same chill I got when I was first tormented in a way I could never even dare to say. 

“Say it again… Yell it louder than ever! Come on… do it again!” Louis laughed and used the bases of his fingers to rub the blood off… I winced at the touch. I was afraid. I am afraid… 

“I know you’re scared… Harry…” he leaned in closer and stared into my eyes and his breathe heated my face again… making the burn on my cheek sizzle like fire…

He took his hands and took the cuffs off my hands… what was he going to do now… 

Before I could react he lifted my body off the bed and slammed me deep and hard onto the flat surface of the floor. ”UNGH!” I cried in pain and pushed my head back onto the surface, arching my back from the intense pain shooting through my body… Louis took the advantage and bit my neck… hard. I twisted my head in pain… I tried taking my arms from under him and push his hunky body off of me but he just grabbed my wrists and slammed them over my head with a loud THUD~…

“Ungh! Get. Off. Of. Me.!” I tried to get out from my pained jaws… feeling my cheek sting from each word i said. I felt our bodies collide in ways I can’t describe. Louis got up for a split second to undress, he must’ve wanted to get in to his boxers real bad… of course he would. Then I realized I had the chance! He was trying to get out of his clothes real fast. I took quick glances between him and the door…..

I pushed myself from the floor as fast as I can, slipping at moments, but that won’t stop me… not now…

I ran and ran I did. I swooshed out through the door running and crying… if i stop at any second or even slow down a bit.. I am sure to get caught. I ran until… I realized why I REALLY hated this place… I stopped at the center of the castle where it was huge and spacious. There were multiple hallways. Which one leaded to the exit?!?

SHIT!

“HARRY!!! GET THE HELL BACK IN HERE!!! OR ELSE!” I heard Louis’ voice booming through the halls .I gotta think fast. 

I was running randomly into one of the halls that were in front of me. I slipped and glided against the slippery marbled floors. Running. Running for my life…

Then… I realized that guessing was my worst feature. Ever.

In front of me was a large room… I didn’t know where it led to and once I stepped into the room. The walls behind me had shut tight. I felt my heart beating in my ears, sweat flowing down my bare chest, my cheek covered in dry blood and wet sweat. I felt. Safe… I breathed hard and laid my head against the cold bricks behind me… I slid down the wall whimpering and crying with my face in my hands. I cried there. I wonder how the either guys were doing and what was Zayn doing.

I can’t give up now. I’ll get out of here for sure .I know I can-

“There you are…” that voice… oh god no. My eyes widened between my hands at the voice… NO!

I heard his footsteps coming towards me… Oh no… I looked up to see his hands swooshing down to reach the back of my neck. He grabbed onto the curls on the back of my head and pulled me up to my feet and close to his face… He was angry. Very angry…

“Where. The. Hell. Do. You. Think you’re going?!” he shouted into my face and I closed my eyes wincing to the pain against my curls.

“Ugh…” I whimpered and coughed from the painful feeling coming from my neck.

Suddenly, he pushed me forward against the door where he entered.

My head went straight into hitting the hard surface, I coughed a couple of more times and this time blood came along as well. I had my hands against the door, I was about to move away when another strong force pushed me against the door. Hard. I winced in pain wrinkling my eyebrows, closing my eyes, feeling blood seep out through my scratched face and mouth… all while my face was being pushed against the rough surface of the door…

“I will make this life of your a Living. Hell… Understand?” Louis whispered into my ear making me feel worse than ever… I wasn’t sure if my face was wet from blood, sweat, or tears… maybe all three.

He pulled be back by my neck again and dragged me out through the halls… he kept pushing me down onto the floor… when I try to get up he would slam his foot onto my back making my arms go week and crash back onto the floor once more..

“*cough* please… *cough* I can’t take this…” I sobbed those words out… feeling the pain slice into my skin… Louis put his fingers through my curls and pulled me up again… I felt terrible… I was afraid I might pass out…

“Really? You REALLY think I will EVER go easy with again!?!” he shouted into my face… he leaned in and bit into my lips … I winced in pain as a felt his teeth dig into them… I tried pulling away but he held onto my curls forcing me to stay in place… I tried to push him away with my hands, but he held them tight with his free hand… he pushed me against the wall with no mercy making me cry out in pain…

“Mph!” I cried into his mouth as I tried moving and jerking my face away from his, moving my head to twist out from his grip, but it was no use at all… The flesh tore against his teeth seeping out raw blood. I cried even more out in pain and heard them echo back through the walls of the hell halls. 

He pulled away from my torn up lips and chuckled, there was blood dripping from both my mouth and his… I was panting hard as I felt his bare chest push up against mine and the cold walls burning against my pained back… He licked the blood off with his swift tongue and I just stared into his cold eyes. He leaned in and I just stood shivering as he held onto my neck and moved his tongue against my lips. I winced in pain and closed my eyes, breathing hard as I felt his wet warm lips move against the torn open wound…Sucking the blood that slowly seeped out.

He pulled away quickly and looked at for a while, the only sound made was our hearts beating and extreme panting. “I. will. Tear you apart.” Louis then made his grin once again and lifted me over his shoulders.

I didn’t reply at all, I just closed my eyes and silently cried as the tears streamed down my face as the tears slid off and fell to the floor. Louis dashed through the halls in a quick pace as if these halls weren’t even a puzzle. I knew I was in for the worst, I was caught, and I am sure he won’t hold back at all…

Liam’s POV

“UGH!” I coughed and as soon as I realized what happened I got up from the grassy floor. What the… grassy floor? Where was I? I looked around the empty vicinity, which was nothing but trees and bushes. I looked up into the dark sky, nothing but the silent twinkling stars with shades of the dark clouds flowing through the breeze.

“Amsjak” I heard a mumble or at least I think it was something and I turned my head towards the direction where it was coming from. It was Niall wrapped up and gagged… Oh shit.

“Niall you ok?” I panicked as I untangled him from the rough texture of the bags and the blindfold that covered his eyes. I looked at for a moment and he looked terrible. His head had a huge scratch with bits of dried and new blood seeping through his head.

He looked up me with his blue orb colored eyes and frowned, “*Cough* Yeah, me having red-yellow hair from my own blood makes me look perfect.” He tried to balance himself on his elbows and looked around, “Liam, mate where’s Harry? How did we get out? WHAT HAPPENED?”

“At least food wasn’t in your questions this ti-“

“LIAM I’M SERIOUS! WHERE’S HARRY!?” He snapped real loud and I winced at his deep voice. Niall then got up his feet and looked at himself, “I look like shit… Well Liam… Where’s Harry!?”

I stared at him into his eyes while he stood over me glaring, “We. We had to leave him behind.”

His mouth was now wide open and I could see his mouth swollen, there were tears falling down his cheeks, “Why!? WHY!?” he then kneeled before me and held onto my shoulders with both of his hands gripping on to me. He then shook me hard.

I could only stare in shock at him and think of that scene of how Harry was attached to the head board with the handcuffs tightly around his wrists. Niall then stood up and started running towards an unknown direction and then stopped. He stared out into the open space.

“Liam… Where are we?” he glanced back at me over his shoulder with tears washing down the dried up blood against his cheeks.

I gave out a sob and looked to the floor. “I don’t know Niall. I don’t.”

Niall’s POV

He doesn’t know?! What the fuck is he talking about? We have to find Harry! Ugh if I only lasted a bit longer and shoved that arsehole Zayn off before I was knocked out cold. All I could remember was when Zayn had come into the room just when Liam was trying to untie me. Then… if looked closer Zayn had something in his wretched hands, then BOOM everything went dark. I’m pretty sure it was bad, ‘because I have scratches and bruises EVERYWHERE. Even… down there. Liam must’ve tried to stop ‘because he doesn’t look too good at all either.

I turned my body towards Liam and looked at him there sitting on his knees sulking and looking to the floor… I walked back to him again and pulled him into a hug, “I’m sorry I knocked out Liam… really I am! I-I could’ve done something, but…”

I was silenced, but with what?

Oh my… Liam placed his lips against mine and I felt his warm lips fit against mine. His lips found all the secret holes and filled in the puzzle of love. I slowly followed along with the sweet pattern and closed my eyes as he did. He slowly pushed me down onto the ground and came over me; he pulled away for a second and looked into my eyes with sadness and assurance…

He leaned in towards my neck as we both panted for what we were about to do was pure… love?

He pressed kisses onto my neck and held onto my sides… at that moment I felt free from all the harm around me and just savored the moment…

“LIAM!!!” was the only thing I shouted, moaned, and cried at that moment…. As the night sky covered us and blanketed over the bright stares that proved the youth of the night…

Harry’s POV

“AH!” I screamed as he pushed my back onto the mattress and laid me down hard. He went up over me with his knee on my stomach, causing me to screech out towards the pain…

He muffled my screams with his lips against mine once more, forcing his tongue to make entrance towards my clenched teeth; he made it through, dominating my lips and mouth.

“Mphpmh!” I tried twisting my head away from him crying and yelling while he entwined his fingers with mine and pushing them next to the side of my head. I continued to struggle and felt him smirk against my lips. He pinched into my wrists causing them to bleed and I winced in pain.

He then leaned back up from me and laughed, “Ha… seriously?! You struggling like that will only make it worse… mate…” He leaned in and put his lips against my ear. He breathed out into my ear sending the warm breath against me….

“Just… Leave me alone…” I muttered under my breath.

“Leave you?” Louis glared at me…

Then of course…

THWACK~

He laid another slap on my face sending the blood up rushing, causing my cheek to burn…

“Now… Time for MORE fun!” He then grabbed onto my legs and hoisted them over his shoulders. NO!

“No! NO! NO! IT HURTS!” I cried as I took my hands trying to push his body away with my hands, but of course he grabbed onto my wrists and pushed them down again…

Louis smiled and grabbed onto my boxers and pulled them off with a swift movement. It burned there and I felt myself getting hard…. SHIT! He licked his lips and stared at my bare self…

Before I could even react or see anything, I felt him thrust into me with a hard pace… I arched my back in pain coughing and I was sure that I had blood coming out from my throat…

“*cough* NO! IT HURTS GET OUT!! AHHH! *cough* please… ah. Ah..!” I moaned, cried I wasn’t sure at all. It burned there while he stretched me with his… “Doohickey”

“Shut up… go ahead and scream Harry, no one could here you… beside didn’t you read that label on ya? Yeah, don’t complain…” He leaned in again and bit on my neck… I arched my head in pain as my curls fell back against the pillows… The bed creaked and the room felt very hot.

Louis too the advantage of my open neck and bit down, he sucked a hickey and continued his way down. His lips burned against my skin and all I could do was cry and scream, although it was all for nothing. He scratched onto my skin and I shouted some more… wincing and moving in pain as his thrusts went faster in me. He was pounding my body hard onto the bed.

Then…

He hit that sensitive part within me and I shouted within my lungs as loud as I can, “Ngh! Stop!! Ngh… ugh! L-Let go… You’re gonna make me c-c-um… Stop! STOP! STOP IT!” He hit some more aiming the area hard, “Ngh! MM! Ngh!” I squirmed under him. I wasn’t… I-I wasn’t supposed to like this! I felt disgusting at this point as he continued to go harder.

In a sudden moment, I felt his warm waters wash into me. Louis gave a huge moan and fell on top of me. At that moment I did the same and I was extremely ashamed at that moment, I hated myself… I can’t believe I-I came…

“Ugh… that was fun, right Harry?” he slipped out of me and grinned.

I lay on the bed not making any movement, just staying in that position he left me in as he got up from the bed… I turned my sweaty head and looked at the demon before me. Louis then turned around and roughly pulled me out of the bed, I was numb, I couldn’t even move. I was thrown over onto his shoulder and then taken to the halls.

I felt the cool breeze against my body as we walked through the empty dreaded halls. Louis then stopped and pulled me off. I felt him hold onto my shoulders and push me into a small chamber.

“Now… remember this place? Welcome Home!” he locked the gate as I then felt myself react to my surroundings once more…

I jumped up and winced in pain and opened my eyes wide, I grabbed onto my curls and screamed, “NO!!! NO!!” My head was pounding and my heart quickened its pace. The world swirled around me as I fell back to the floor. The world around me went black as I lay flat, naked against the black bricked floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

I wake up to a large bang, with my head shot up to look around my desolate vicinity. Memories of last night fell onto me like a pile of bricks as I held my knees up against my chest, leaning against a cold wall. I was terrified, scared, and ashamed.

I dropped my head into my arms until I heard the sounds of death approaching along the empty dungeon halls, “Wake up slut.”

I heard that inhumane beast’s voice ring into my ears as I still kept my place, not making a single movement. It seemed to have upset him, by a long shot. Especially since I heard him growl.

He was pissed now, then I felt a huge hand grab into my curls causing me to whimper, as he pulled me up to stand. He then shouts into my face, “You shitty slut, are you being defiant!?”

I didn’t make any means of responding, probably because before I could even say something, he grabs my throat with his other hand and then slams me against the wall right behind me. Ouch, the stupid wall was like cold ice, hissing onto my back.

There were silent whimpers leaving out my mouth, but he managed to still catch on, “You defiant ass, you know what happens. Hm, but I guess I would let this one slide…”

I gave out a sigh a relief…Then his next words had me swallowing my moment of relief, “I’ll just punish you with this here…”

Louis then pulled out a long, slippery, and leathery …black whip. Oh god.. He then took it and waved it around my face grinning and showing his white devilish teeth. Before I could respond, he dragged me by my curls, pulling me out of the dungeon…

“AHugh!” I let out an inhumane groan of pain as he tugged me forward every time I hadn’t managed to catch up. At this point I had already started to cry in pain.

“Oh Harry, come on…Sluts don’t feel pain…” he said those words with a smile as they stung deep into my no longer innocent soul. The soul that was once joyful, was now destroyed by this fuckin’ maniac.

He chuckled as he pulled me into a dark room, which was pretty cold. I couldn’t even see anything ntil he turned on the li- OH SHIT.

My eyes were widened as I steadied my naked body into balance as I took in the setting before me, “Oh…”

“Like my room? Well, it’s when I get kinky!” Louis grinned as he gripped onto my wrists.

The room before me was…was just horrid. There were chains along one side of the walls, shackles that had tied down onto the floor, the windows were barred shut, the floors had -gulp- blood stains, and… there before me was a whole wardrobe of stripper dresses and toys. Before I could react I felt two huge hands grab onto my shoulders.

“Well come along now, gotta do this quick!” he roughly yanked me against a metal table and slammed me on… hard.

“No! No! I-I’m sorry!!” I scream, yes I am totally panicking, oh god no NO! I processed the situation before me and my eyes widened, “NO SERIOUSLY I-I- ASUGH!”

I struggled as he gripped onto me tighter… and tighter… Oh shit, he’s tieing…. he’s tieing me down. oh god…

I winced in pain and arched my back as a sudden slash had spread across my chest.

“This is what happens when you defy me, love.” He came closer and pecked lightly on my cheek. My breathing… it was… it’s too fast. i need to slow down… calm down Harry, calm down.

“AHHH!” i screamed again… aww fuck what’s AH SHIT! He wacked me with a whip!!

“Oh look here, looks like your name’s been opened up again…” his finger wiggled across my chest as he traced the letters, picking up blood and licking his lips. I watched as he slowly drew the blood across my chest….

He then dropped the whip to the floor and swooped down onto my bare chest…

“What- What are you do- UGH!” I closed my eyes and screamed as he dipped his tongue into my wounds and roughly traced the blood out with his tongue.

He got up from his licking setion and looked into me, my eyes….

That moment i felt my heart flutter, but should…should I feel this way?

“What’s wrong love?” he asked. His eyes sparkled blue putting my green ones to shame….

His voice, it’s ringing in my ears, that smile, that question…

THWACK~~

There was a slap across my face, “Why the hell do you get lost in there?”

I kept quiet. My breathing came to a sudden stop as i realized he was smiling right over my face…. This…. shouldn’t happen. I better not be falling for this… beast. His face, his figure, his…his captivating smile. WHAT THE HELL DO I DO!!

Before i could react, warm lips were placed gently placed onto mine. This feeling, it wasn’t rough, not harsh, just bliss…

I closed my eyes gently.. as he devoured me….

I moaned into his mouth as he jutted his tongue int my lips, licking the roof of my mouth.

It feels…

great.

Suddendly, he pulled away and my eyes widened as he stared at me with tears.

“GET OUT!! OUT!!” He starred at me like i was diseased or something!

“What-..” I tried to ask him what’s wrong, but he slapped me right on the face again, tears again slipped through my eyes..

He tore the leather straps and grabbed my body and held me straight as he looked into me again. Holding my shoulders… oh god. My eyes widened as he took me up and threw me across the room, causing me to fly out the fuckin’ door, hitting a brick wall.

“AHH!” I winced in pain, clenching my teeth as i held onto my body, sliding down the wall. I was still naked, yeah it’s painful alright.

“ZAYN GET HIM OUT OF HERE!” Louis screamed..

I heard footsteps runnign down the halls, it was Zayn…

He looked at me and through the door to see Louis. I looked back at louis… oh shit… his eyes were… were so so dark.

My eyes widened once again as his mouth transformed and his lips twisted, he… he was transforming. His … oh god..

It was like last time…. that time when he fully destroyed me…

“Harry! Get up!” Zayn shouted as he pulled me up, grabbing onto my scarred and bruised wrists.

“What’s wrong with… with him?” I asked as i quickly glanced through the door, his face, was… was frightning. His eyes were glowing bright yellow, his body became fully muscular, his teeth were jagged and loner and his eyes were facing me.

“GET THE FUCK UP!” Zayn grabbed onto my bare arms and pulled me out of the floor and out through the halls. We were running now and I felt a breeze…. Zayn looked utterly shocked and frightened as we rushed out throught the doors…

“Wait…” I inturrupted our quiet escape.

“WHAT!?” he snapped… I winced. “I mean, what do you need?”

“I’m still.. erm.. naked…” i gestured my hands up and down above my body.

“Oh yeah… sorry Harry.. hold on.. fuck.” He ran quickly into a room and pulled out clothes that looked old but pretty fair and threw them to me.

“Just get the fuck out and into the car. Louis’ probably gonna fuckin chase us now.” as soon as Zayn said that we got into the car… i noticed the huge wrapped up packages of weapons. I swallowed trying to get rid of the dangerous chills, having the saliva burn my worn out throat.

He started the engine, feet on the pedals, and having his hands on the wheel. “Listen Harry. I know you have troubles and stuff, but the last time you were here… what did he do when he transformed? Why did he transform?”

“You mean.. he never transformed after I escaped?” I was shocked… i thought he transformed during the moon times..

“Well that means he transformed before… And no… he never did. He told me that he transforms, but it never occured…” his eyes were on the road…

“Well… that night he attacked me… Well he always did. His touch. His breath. His fuckin dick. 

But that night seemed different, not only was i gonna escape, but his face and eyes were filled with different emotions…” Now that I think about it… there was something different about him that night…

“What did he do to you?” Zayn’s words were a mere whisper and I strained my ears to listen, he knew this topic was sensitive.

“He… he abused, raped, tortured me in ways I can’t explain, but to be honest he was different that night…” i looked down into my hands twitching my fingers against the rugged t-shirt.

“Harry… be honest. What did he do to you that night. When you tried to escape him… What happened?” Zayn had his voice a bit raised. He was anxious and curious for sure…

“That night…” I took a deep breath as we continued to travel throught the night.. ”i was always ashamed, afraid, and scared. Nothing was safe to me anymore and I don’t trust anyone. That moment of my life, those years were agonizing hell times. He tortured me! I wasn’t Harry anymore. I was just a lfeless shell… That night I was alone sleeping in my den… cold from the upcoming winds. I looked outside and saw it was a new moon. I heard in legends of demons and beasts that… ususually in a night like that their powers weaken and you can attack… But of course you don’t kill them, it just causes them to go weak and it takes a while for them to heal like they usually do… ” 

“Wow… I see, but like, what happened that caused him to transform do you know the trigger?” he asked as he took a turn ahead.

“No i honestly don’t. The only time I saw him transform was on that night after I stabbed him. He came into the room and I was prepared to escape. A fool-proof plan. He came in quietly while i was ‘asleep’. His arm was tracing against my back… and he then yanked me up to sit. i was… i was scared… I wanted to run. I had the knife near me. He looked into my eyes for a while, searching, and then… he hugged me. I heard him say words but I had no idea what they were! He scares me and I fuckin’ hate him. Hate him… What surprised me the most was…”

“What was it?”

“He hugged me… so gently.”

“What!?” Zayn was surprised that I was so surprised from something simple like that.

I looked at him, “He’s a beast. A man full of fears… but that hug actually felt like something. I couldn’t take it! He was toying with my emotions… That’s when I felt him changing. His nails were dragged against my back… leaving pain and streaks of blood…. He was transforming.. I was terrified. What was happening? So i took the knife and shoved it in his chest and left him there screaming my name as I ran out….”

“Mate..”

“Hm?”

“You sound like a bitch..”

“Shut up…” I smirked at the word. Bitch, yeah that’s what I am….

“Here we are..” Zayn stopped on the breaks at a corner of a bazaar center. What are we doing here?”

“Wha-“

“We still have our roles. He did tell us to get the fuck out, but we do have to finish shopping.” Zayn’s face went into a look of disgust as he thought about how woman-like he was. 

“Alright…” I looked to the concrete floor as he dragged me into the grocery stores.

Momentarily, the pain in my bum and body burned or ached and I let out sudden screams. People looked back at us like we were crazy and Zayn threatened to kill me if I made any other sound. 

Everything seemed to be going fine till … Niall and Liam were at the bazaar as well.

“FUCK!” I screamed once more as the pain surged through from my bum to my body.

I cried out a bit too loud and that didn’t please the anxious Zayn as he grabbed my curls and pulled me down, “Just cause I can be the fuckin’ nice guy most of the time.. doesn’t mean I will let you get me into trouble bitch.” He then let go and looked at me, “Stop SCREAMING!” 

I stared at him and then… I saw two figures right behind him casually looking through shelves.

It was Niall and Liam.

They weren’t too happy at all.. Niall didn’t even look through the foods unless it was mine. i stared in shock as I looked at the two boys search though shelves and whimpering momentarily.

“Liam, when will we find Harry!? So we can eat together and finish quests!!” Niall groaned and whimpered as Liam slowly pushed cans.

“What the fuck are you lookin- Oh Shit” Zayn turned to see the two boys. “AH FUCK!”

This time Liam and Niall looked directly at us as we stood in shock. If time froze, it sure did then….

“HARRY!” Liam and Niall screamed in unison.

“You gu-” I felt my arm being pulled and dragged.

“RUN!” Zayn screamed as we dodged through carts, people, and stores. Barely hitting things. Niall and Liam kept running after us, trying to reach me. Zayn contiued to run, dragging me along him.

Niall and Liam quickly went over fences and people, but they weren’t fast enough. We were already in the car, riding away. As soon as they reached us, Niall slammed his hand against the closed door, screaming my name… “Harry HARRY!!” It was too late. Zayn began to drive off as Niall kept his hand on the window, feeling it pull on his skin…

I cried as i watched them fade in the light as we drove farther away. I can see the boys dropping on their knees calling my names..

I closed my eyes… I miss you guys…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

(A/N) Well here is another update! Like I shall say I update here and there I guess so I am sorry for that haha. Oh and if anyone minds help making me a banner for my fanfic that would be lovely. Just message me thank you! Oh and one more thing, if you know any websites that take fanfiction please show mine! that would be lovely :)

Niall’s POV:

Holy fuck. We were so close, so fucking close. I mean, HE WAS RIGHT THERE! Shit. Everything hurts, from mind to body. Liam and I are currently back at our lair and well things just ain’t right. Actually, when were things right?

“It’s not fair!” he shouted, my heart bubbled in sympathy as he rammed his hands onto the tabled before him, “We were so CLOSE! SO FUCKING CLOSE!”

“W-We need to get him back.” I whimpered, “We need to find them-“

“HOW? Those bastards blindfolded us and threw us into the middle of no where. We have no clue to where they could be at!”

"I’ve got it settled."

“What do you mean?”

"This," I take out a small tracking device within my pockets, "I’m always prepared. I kept my tracking device with me. I latched on a small device onto their car as they drove off. Pulling off the act that we have lost Harry, when actually we have his wearabouts right here-" The GPS beeped as I showed him that the car was on the move.

"You smart fucking piece of Jesus." Liam whispers, "GOD-"

Warm arms wrap aroud my body with laughter slipping from his lips, “Haha Liam- I can’t breathe!”

"Yeah sorry. Anyways, let’s go."

~~~~~~~~

(Castle 3rd POV)

“SHIT!” Zayn shouted with anger.

The anger boiled within him as he tried to overcome the close encounter with the other lads of Harry Styles, “We almost got caught. Who knows what Louis would do if he finds out.”

“This is stupid,” Harry retorted in anger, “I mean what’s wrong with seeing them?! It isn’t my God damn issue to have Louis going crazy. Your friend is a FUCKING maniac!”

“Shut the FUCK up Harold. Don’t you dare say a thing against him. He’s had a rough life himself-“

“Why the hell does it involve me damn it?!”

“I-I don’t know myself,” Zany replies looking towards the upcoming castle ahead.

~~~~

Minutes passed as they headed out of the vehicle and entered through the dead black gates. Harry stood slightly behind as he was pulled into the pits of hell. “I’m- Are you sure he isn’t crazy anymore?”

"Well he was left alone for a while and we were gone for a while, so sure why not?" Zayn answers.

The two then head back into the hollow doors of the Castle, Harry’s mind started to flutter in fear. Having to be raped, well that’s what it felt like to him, by Louis was not something he would like to come back here fo at all. It’s mortifying, to be touched in ways that no one else could possibly imagine. It’s… horrific.

"Well you’re back. Ahem sorry for the- I mean did you get anything?" Harry looks up to see a normal and slight damp Louis, "Just took a shower to calm down, hopefully i didn’t scare you or anything."

"Really?" Harry slips, swearing to himself for sassing back.

"Sassy are we? Why am I terrifying enough?" Louis chuckles as he walks closer, the two completely forgot about Zayn who slipped away silently.

"Yes, fuck Louis you’re a terrible human- monster- I DON’T EVEN KNOW! FUCK I HATE YOU!" Harry shouted directly into the face of the man before him.

"You- You hate me?" A slight bit of hurt reflected into the eyes of Louis. Hurt?

"God, sorry. You won’t beat me are you? I mean i love you so much for beating the shit out of me earlier and fucking into my ass, sorry for being rude," Harry replies sarcastically.

"I-I didn’t mean to be an ass. Alright? I’m just like this. Fuck Harry." Louis falls on his knees wrapping himself as the cold winds blew against the two boys, "Harry, I’m cursed. You know when you see me transform and shit, that’s not me at all. I-I’m sorry!" Louis screams pathetically.

Harry stares at Louis, who’s crying into his hands as he looks down onto the floor, he begins to laugh, “TYou want me to fucking believe that?!” Harry shouts, “You fucking kill people and- I don’t even know how to react. You killed my family, Louis. When I was just a kid. You kidnapped me and fucking raped me, tortured me, and did every single vile thing I could imagine. How do you think I feel right now. You coming up here crying on my knees and telling me this was all a mistake. That this was a fucking curse and it’s not your fault? HOW THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I FEEL?!” Harry shouts again in frustration, “I’m not going to hold back.”

Louis looks up and sees the other crying and pulling onto his curls, genuine tears of frustration fell from his green eyes. Louis felt duisgusted. Disgusted with himself. What was he doing, “Harry- Harry don’t- don’t cry. Please. I feel terrible enough!” Louis whispers. He watches harry fall onto his knees, crouching over and coughing. Coughing in pain and sorrow.

"I’VE ALWAYS CRIED LOUIS! You always ruined things for me. I finally found peace with two others and you ruined that as well! I hate you! LOUIS I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Harry shouts, his mouth wide as he screams, shaking as he cried.

"I love you." Louis whispered.

Before Harry could process and act warm lips sealed with his, lips trailing over his. This wasn’t lust. No. This wasn’t force. No.

It was love.

Harry’s heart screamed in his chest for touch, for love, for more. His mind shouted at him to stop. To stop kissing this bastard, but his heart shook and cried with joy to finally feel the true taste of love within these lips.

It wasn’t hatred.  
It wasn’t force.  
It was love.

That feeling soon became gasps of air. The two place their foreheads together as they breathed.

"Wow," was all that left Harry’s lips as he watched Louis wandering eyes.

Louis looked back horrified, “FUCK!” He screams, pushing Harry away with such force, knocking the curly lad down onto the cement.

"What’s wrong!?"  
Harry shouts in panic.

"The curse, it- it gets worse. If I fall in love w-with someone, I- I end up killing them! It’s a cure to the fucking curse," Louis shouts, "I-I transform and- and- FUCK" Louis roars as his arms expanded and his neck grew with veins pulsing in view. Harry stared as the other transformed and roared. He watched in pain as his heart lurched in fear, fuck this was like watching some science fiction movie.

"HARRY, FUCK WHAT’S HAPPENING!? GOD DAMMIT AGAIN!?" Zayn appeared shouting in fear as well, "RUN HARRY RUN!"

Harry looks at Zayn with wide eyes and back at Louis, “I- I love you too Louis. I love you too,” Harry then gets up slowly onto his feet repeating trhose words like a chant, “I LOVE YOU TOO!” He screams as tears travel down his cheeks once again, rushing and cooling his heated face.

"HARRY FUCKING RUN!" Zayn screams, "FUCKING DAMMIT!"

Louis roars in anger as he looks at Louis, his mouth traced with saliva and teeth length of toothpicks, “GET AWAY!” It shouted.

Harry looks back with wide eyes and speaks again, “I lov eyou Louis. If you’re cured by killing me, then take me away. At least I did something for someone special when I’m gone.”

"HARRY GET THE FUCK AWAY!" Zayn screams, growing frustrated and ran towards harry himself, he grabs onto his wrist and pulls onto his arms, "Come ON!"

"NO! He SAYS THIS IS THE CURE!" Harry screams back.

"IT ISN’T THERE’S ANOTHER FUCKING WAY DAMMIT!" Harry stares back in confusion as Zayn proceeds to take him out of there.

~~~

Heavy breathing was only heard as the two ran down the halls and tripping over the flat floors while trying to get to safety and of course Louis trailing behind.

"Fuck, Shit. Go in that room." Zayn muttered. The two quickly dashed into the hollow room, shutting the door tight behind them.

"What is this?" Harry asks as he flips on the switches of the room.

"Well, as you can see there’s books, so it’s a book room." Zayn mumbled, "Come on, the cure is somewhere in here in a book. I was going through a bunch of these books and I came across one but-" Zayn reaches out to grab a few and hands them to Harry.

"So you mean-"

"He looked up the wrong thing. I try to tell him that there’s another way, but he doesn’t believe me, like he thinks I’m just trying to make him feel better and he’s a piece of shit, when in reality he isn’t." 

"I’ve judged him way wrong,"

"Yes you did, bitch."

Harry glares with teary eyes.

"Oh uh sorry just slipped out of my mouth, now come on keep looking!"

"Yeah ok." Harry then heads off and searches through the pile of books, "What’s it called?"

"The Castle."

"What the fuck, i thought this was a human monster sort of thing."

"Well, yes, but it’s actually more complicated when you think about it. Like, um, this castle is the reason why he’s like this." 

"Oh." Harry looks down and continues to search, "Do you think he calmed down yet?"

"Maybe, but to be safe stay here. I mean don’t go out. He found out who he loves and since he has the believe that he has to kill you… well um his other half would most likely kill you. Just be careful." Zayn says as he rumbles through many more books.

Was this really happening? Questions ran through Harry’s no longer blank mind. He was quite confused and honestly all this love and curse shit is pretty cheesy.

Soon a voice calls out, “Harry? Zayn? I’m sorry! That was an accident! Fuck where are you guys?”

"He’s ba-" Harry rushes to meet with Louis, till an arm was around him and shoves him away from the door.

"Harry’s top. I already told you what would happen. Fuck, let him stay alone for a while." Zayn whispers.

"O-okay." Harry looks down and heads back to the pile of books.

"Continue looking." Zayn commands, "I’ll look here."

~~~


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: 

It was quiet as Louis stepped back into the hallow halls of his castle. Was he really a scary and terrifying creature? Was he?

He is.

What else could he be?

Harry and Zayn are terrified of him and the way they had to run off from hi- “NO!” Louis screams, tears stinging his glorious blue eyes, “NO! No, no, no!” Louis muttered constantly denying the monster that resided within his soul, slapping his hands, his dirty hands across his face as he cried in anger and frustration.

“Why? Why am I like this, why?” he continues to silently sob as he walked into his room.

~~~

“FOUND IT!” Zayn shouts in excitement after constant hours of brushing away the extra piles of books from above.

Harry rushes over to take a look at the small red velvet book he held in his hand, “You did? Wow quite nice looking.” He mutters sarcastically.

“It’s been in this Castle’s history for years, Harold. What did you expect?” Zayn pipes up as he rushes to open up the thing, “Now, let’s see…”

The room filled with silence, only to be interrupted by ragged breaths and the swishing pages of the book. They continued to search through the long pile of words engraved into the page when Harry finally points out a strange black splotched page with curious words.

“This? Um- this is it!” Zayn grins as he reads the small words displayed across the page, “Um here. As the heir to the hollow Castle, you shall be cursed with the Devil’s Destruction. This is a curse that will transform you and prevent the actions of love. Only materials and obtaining control will over power the deepest emotions that could ever exist, such as love. Love will never be allowed due to this curse and if there is ever a chance, destruction shall commence. There are two ways this curse may be lifted. One way was told to the cursed one from childhood: Your lover must die at your own hands. The cursed one will believe this for life and will do what is needed to prevent emotions from arising. The second way is… When the cursed one is at grave danger, the one who fell in love with him will have to revive him back. With a true kiss,” Zayn chuckles and Harry stares back at him astonished.

“Why are you laughing!?” Harry shouts.

“Because, this is really cheesy! Like fairy tales!”

Harry stares back with no amusement, Zayn shakes his head and looks back down in embarrassment, “Alright, um, the curse will be lifted if Louis in some danger? What could that possibly be.”

“Well, I don’t know! This is hopeless!” Harry cries as he plops down onto the floor.

“Just wait, maybe something will happen who knows? Life’s full of mysteries.” Zayn whispers.

“Don’t go deep on me Zayn.”

“Alright!”

The two give off faint chuckles as they quickly get up and exit the room with no sign of Louis anywhere nearby.

~~~

Niall frantically tries to catch up to Liam as they dash through miles of trees, running through muck and mud as they searched for the castle.

“A-Anything yet?” Niall panted as they stopped abruptly.

“I think this is it!” Liam grins as they stare off to the distant, a faint silhouette of the castle before them. Just a few miles away, “Come on!”

“C-Coming!” Niall whines as they continue to run.

“Alright, make sure… when we get there we need to find Harry. If needed we will bring down Zayn, but Harry’s our first priority. Then we will make sure we kill that beast once and for all.

Niall gulps at the determination of killing within Liam’s eyes. He quickly nods as they continue to run forward and off to their destination.

~~~

“L-Louis?” Harry whispers.

He walks down the desolate halls as he peeks through the small empty rooms. Where could he be? He walks over to check the older man’s room to see a figure crying and curled up within the sheets.

“Louis?” He asks. A sniffle was heard and a bit of sympathy shakes Harry’s heart as he walks forward and seats his self by the man’s feet, “It- It isn’t your fault Louis. I really understand you now.”

A bit of shuffling was made as Louis turns up and looks straight into Harry’s eyes. Green mixing in with glossy blue.

“I am really sorry, God- Harry.” He shifts himself as he sits up, “I don’t- I really am not a bad person. I just-“ He sobs silently, throwing his face within his hands, “I really do feel bad. I guess when I’m not in control and have urges, I hurt people. It just happens. I am actually quite sick and tired of myself as well. Harry, I really want to be free.”

Harry takes a breath as he lifts his hands, cupping Louis cheek and brushing the small tears away with his thumb, “We can do it, Louis. I’m sorry. I mean, all those things you did aren’t wiped out of my mind ye-” A whimper trails our form Louis’ lips as Harry continues, “I don’t blame you any longer at all. It isn’t your fault. Really it isn’t.” Harry whispers, slowly leaning in without Louis noticing.

“A-Are you sure?”

“Yes, positive.”

“B-But I’m a monster.”

“No you’re not.”

“Yes I a-”

He’s shut off eyes blown wide in surprise and pleasure as a pair of warm plush lips collide into his own. It felt so good, his chest bubbled with joy. Their lips continued to mix in, the taste of each other blurring their minds as they grab onto each other’s shirts, pushing into each other to drive the fear of being apart away.

The two then pulled away, eyes fluttering back open as they looked into one another, “That was amazing,” Harry whispered as he gave a faint smile.

“Y-Yeah,” Louis grinned, “That was- was AH GOD!”

Harry’s smile disappeared as he watched the older boy twitch and turn I pain as he bellowed, “Fuck, Louis, No!” He jumps back in fear as new claws lashed out towards him. Barely saving his self and escaping with a minor gash on his arm.

“Louis! Calm down!” Harry shouts in panic, eyes blurring in fear and mixed emotions of pain and sadness, “Please calm down!”

“Get the fuck away from me!” Louis screams in pain as his mouth widens to an unbelievable angle, arms pulsing as his ravishing biceps expanded, and eyes glowing bright blue while he continued to scream.

“L-Loui-”

“I SAID GET OUT!” the no longer innocent fragile human growled at Harry, mouth scrunching up to a snarl as he began targeting his attack.

“No.” Harry whispers. Everything went silent as the scent of death approached him. Death. The air stopping in a flash as their eyes connected, that second that could either determine a good or bad ending.

“RUN!!!” Louis screams, hurtling forward and clashing his claws forward.

“Fuck!” Harry shouts, stumbling quickly back as he falls back, whining in pain, “Ah!” A scream leaves his throat as he dodged his way out of the room, “ZAYN! ZAYN!” He ran, ran as fast as he could, screaming Zayn as Louis trailed behind, “ZAYN WHERE ARE YOU!?”

He stops on his tracks in shock to see the lad on the floor, curled up with blood trailing out of his body, “Z-Zayn!?” a distant roar is heard from behind and he shakes his head quickly going back into focus.

“Fuck,” He groans as he grabs onto the body, lifting him up on his shoulders, “How did this happen?” He mumbles as he carries him off to a safe distant, as they hid from Louis.

“H-Harry?” he winces in pain as he turns up to look at the curly lad.

“Ye-Yeah, Zayn? How did this happen to you. By the way, um I made Louis go crazy again.”

“You twat, erm. Oh shit, y-your friends are here and they just hit me. T-They’re looking for you.” Zayn shudders to the image of that gruesome attack, “They’re tougher now. God they’re downright scary now.” He chuckles a bit and looks back at the curly lad, “Go find ’em. I’m pretty sure they’re after Louis.

WOOOOOO!

Both Zayn and Harry jolt to the sudden cry, “No!” Harry cries, “T-That was him. Zayn stay here alright!”

“Well I have no other choice!”

“Shut up.” Harry turns on his heel, running towards the blood curdling cry.

I’m coming, Louis. I’m coming.


End file.
